Ravanor Nax
''''Ravanor Nax is a Mercenary, B&E specialist and Siege Operator who is blunt and loses his temper easily. In combat he is ruthless, although some codes of honor apply. While he fights like an wild beast, he observes the mechanics behind a lock with great tact. Some say he is a great warrior to have by your side, others say he's an annoyance (in a bar or fighting against) but some simply call him an asshole. Personality Aggressive and Quick-tempered yet tactical and noble (arguably), Ravanor Nax is the typical "muscle" in a heist operation. Big, loud and has no filter what so ever. It's not that he doesn't understand social cues and what is acceptable, he simply doesn't care to. While he is often stereotyped as a "Big dumb guy with muscles", Nax is actually clever-- in regards to what he is trained to do. Mechanisms in locks come natural to him, and collaborating cros sbows and siege weapons are task that are both enjoyable and easy for him. He also has a generous amount of knowledge regarding battle tactics and sizing up his opponents....But that might be where his selective knowledge stops. Nax lacks the patience to increase his intellect and simply doesn't care to learn about culture, history and religion. His lack of social skills also lend to people considering him rather "dumb." Still, his set of skills are incredibly useful and he even follows a strict honor among thieves code. He would never hurt anyone he calls a "friend", although those are few and far between. Of course, if the Ravanor born wanderer lose's his temper he is barely himself anymore, which is often bad news for enemies and sometimes hinder operations of his allies. History Born into the "Krell" (Clan) Ravanor, Nax spent his early years wandering Rikea with the rest of the Ravanor, which was the only large Krell to wander Rikea at all. Raised with many other Dragonborn his age he quickly developed a knack for combat, although he was criticized for his ruthlessness and his lack of understanding of honor. Nax looked at duels with other Dragonborn as a game, in which he never wanted to lose. Nax's mother died in childbirth when his younger brother, Ravanor Okeer, was born. His father ,Chieftan Ravanor Charr, was deeply saddened yet he was excited because if a newborn kills his mother and survives-- it is an omen of power and greatness. Okeer immediately became the center of attention among the other Ravanor, and Nax was merely seen as the big brute living in his father and younger brothers shadow. Tired of the tribes indifference towards his combat prowess, Nax spent the remaining years of his childhood (10-15) as a city dweller. Whenever the nomadic ways of the Krell would lead them close to a city, Nax would abandon his peoples needs to explore the urban setting. It was when he found himself in Victoria that he found that he was not a mere brute, but also a capable rogue. While Nax didn't have natural intelligence, he easily learnt how to work a lock pick and eventually how to master the use of Thieves Tools. While picking up many jobs as 'muscle' for a heist or a similar task, he would ask to be re-payed in lessons on how to pick locks as opposed to coin. After he reached adulthood, Nax found himself less interested in continuing the Ravanor Krell due to his jealousy of his younger brother and the new found love for the city. When Krannt Karivv convinced the Ravanor to merge with the Dragonborn city of Krannt, Nax decided to leave his Krell after an uneasy two month stay in Krannt, where Nax didn't make many 'friends'. He went back to Victoria and did some light mercenary work, which caught the eye of a cleric of Oliddammara. He used Nax as an affiliate for a while, and eventually got him a job guarding smuggled spices to the Versha Shipping Company's Cornaecia location. Nax ever since has been on the island of Cornaecia. While he was a resident in the "church" of Oliddammara, staying on the sofa in the common area for a few weeks, he joined up with Reshe and did a few quest in which he showed his natural combat abilities, as well as his lack of anger management. He has since become a proud owner of Warehouse C in the Spiran district where he shoots his ballista unless he is questing with some of the other adventurers on the island. Notable Accomplishments Notable Accomplishments --"Bargained" for a siege weapon with the navy --Found a shardmind and conceived a plan to resurrect him as an ally. Notable Victories --Big Kuo-Toa Warrior --Kuo-Toa Priest/Leader (With Granklin) --Harold (Pre-operation) --Shield Guardian (With Reshe) Relationships with Others Reshe Reshe recruited Nax to go with him to the mysterious ship that was anchored near the island. The two were both affiliated with the church of Oliddammara, so they never had to discuss if they agreed with one another's moral code. The two generally stay with one another if the group splits up, and interestingly Reshe is the only one who can talk sense into Nax when he has lost his temper and gone into a bloodthirsty rage. Nax claims Reshe to be his best friend, even if the little guy can't hold his liquor. "Preacher" Nax respects Preacher for not being a leader who abuses his authority. The Preacher knows what he wants, and if you deliver there is no nonsense-- you get the reward as promised. Nax has dealt with his type before, and Preacher clearly has dealt with many like Nax. Granklin At first, Nax seemed to be uncaring towards the dwarf. Once Granklin proved to be a drunk who never really used his head in serious situations, Nax deemed him more likable. Nax would generally seek out Granklin to go drink with him while Reshe would handle some of the 'social' aspects of the groups adventures.....Until Granklin went to jail. Flint Thorn The two seemingly respect one another for doing their individual jobs, however Thorn can be viewed as a wall preventing Nax from getting what he wants. Nax and Thorn helped one another survive the Ghost Ship, but Nax knows well of the type of morals Thorn follows and thus steers clear of him if he can. Of course, since Reshe and Thorn are colleagues, Nax will work with him and has no problem being blunt about his opinions. John Munt/George Milton After Unlucky Luca sold John out, Nax decided to help John as Luca broke a code among thieves. Since, the two have slightly crossed the colleagues line and become closer allies. While Nax still see's 'George Milton' for what he is, a scumbag who cares about himself, Nax knows having an arcanist around is incredibly useful, and the fact that "The Spiran" doesn't mind shady operations is a relief for Nax, as he knows they will both turn a blind eye to one another's greed as long as they don't interfere with one another's goal. Nax almost thought Milton was heartless, until he heard from Reshe about how upset he was about the death of Sprick Canterbys wife. After hearing about this, Nax decide to no matter what help him fight the Shardmind. Bonaventure "Bones" Quinterre Nax could care less about what happens to Bones. It's not that he doesn't like him, it's that his magic is creepy and the two simply don't know one another more than Reshe's/John's plus one to the quest. He did have fun playing cards and drinking with him. There is room for a friendship, but Nax isn't going to put much effort into it. (Does he put much effort into any friendships?) Sinome Nailo While Nax typically frowns upon the "pointy ears", he enjoys Sinome. She fights like a warrior, not a elf. She didn't think it was too lowly to arm wrestle a Dragonborn, and for that Nax will always have at least a little respect for the eldritch knight. He has decided to help her prove herself to her family, as he can easily put himself in her shoes. Brother Kleiner It's really boring when he talks, but he created a Sharmind assassin. The Hlondic is okay in his book. Norma Nax is confused by the Tiefling. She tries dancing with him and he has no idea what an abomination like her wants to do with a brute like him. He also refuses to believe she is simply a cleric of Pelor, as he knows Tiefling are demonic. In the Dragonborns mind, there must be some sort of angle shes getting at to get something sweet out of the idea. Regardless-- he will gladly accept her healing, and reluctantly dance with her every time she tries. Harold C. Shardmindson After repeatedly punching the Shardmind grunt in the head, Nax decided to tell Reshe and John about it in hopes to have it "work for them." The Shardmind has many of Nax's memories due to the DNA splicing, as well as knows nearly everything Nax knows about combat and stealth. Nax paid Kleiner in extra gold and a favor in order to insure that Harold would be more loyal to him (except John, but thats another story). Nax trust the shardmind and prefers it stay with John so he can focus on sticking with Reshe in battle, while Harold can be the sword that guards John. Nax is ultimately creeped out by a lot of the things Harold says though, and is sometimes a little too "dark". Unlucky Luca Nax hated Luca from the start, and thought he was too cowardly even to work with. He gladly assisted in his murder after he sold out John, and beat him to a pulp after Luca was tortured by Harold for three days. Nax gladly watched as John electrocuted Luca to death, as breaking the code of thieves is one of the worse offenses in Nax's book. Jah Wey The Half-Orc is alright. While Nax only really socialized with him while he was drunk-- he remembers liking thinks he said. The job they did together robbing Lord Fortini went well, so Nax has no reason to hold his metaphorical daggers to his throat. Ankano If Sinome doesn't put her glaive to his throat, Nax will gladly rip it out. Nax thinks Sinome should have killed him as he laid blind and laughing hysterically-- but it wasn't his call to make. Powers and Abilities Martial Warfare '--Combat Training: '''Nax learnt the basics of combat through the Ravanor Krell, and has utilized combat skills since he was a young child and wrestling other dragonlings. He is trained in a multitude of weapons and armor, although he sticks to his favorites-- crossbows and daggers. '--Dual Wielding: Nax has collapse-able punching daggers that are custom built for his Dragonborn arms. He can conceal them while walking the streets and has a release button so they slide below his fist. He started using two short swords during his later years with his Krell, and was deemed undefeated. He broke the traditional style of using swords and shield and would move faster than most Dragonborn, yet still kept his finesse and would weave around their strikes to find weak spots. Once he started working with Thieves, he found the punching dagger to be more suitable as he used his whole fist as a guide as opposed to his wrist. If Nax for some reason cannot use his daggers in melee combat, he will just use his fist. '--Crossbow Expert: '''Crossbow's exterior and interior are something the Dragonborn understands easily. He often adjust them so they are as precise as can be. This combined with his magnificent accuracy makes the rogue deadly with a crossbow. Not only can he reload heavy crossbows at an astounding speed, he can also draw and use a hand crossbow with ease right after punching an opponent. Often Nax will create special bolts with various effects in order to further hinder his opponents besides the initial shot. '--Siegecraft: 'Especially after gaining a Ballista from the Spiran Royal Navy, Ravanor Nax has effectively studied how the mechanisms inside the giant bow work. While he had some experience with siege weapons before his adventures on Cornaecia, they have only increased after his "gift" from the Navy. Mundane Skills '--Acrobatics: Despite his size, Nax is incredibly agile and quick. '--Athletics: '''As most Dragonborn, he is very tough and can jump and swim with great fortitude. '--Insight: While Nax isn't the brightest, he trust his gut and knows when or when not to trust someone. '--Intimidation: '''Do I have to say anymore? '--Perception: 'The Dragonborn's natural wide-set eyes give Nax 240-degree predator vision, which helps him in spotting enemies. Sometimes he will use his sight to find items or traps, as well. '--Stealth: 'His days in Victoria lent him the ability to be undetected after robbing a house or a wagon. Nax can sneak up behind enemies and snap their necks before they even noticed the large reptilian figure. Other Proficiencies '--Thieves Tools: 'When he became a thief, naturally he needed to understand how to pick locks, replace weighted traps, etc. Nax can use almost any set of tools efficiently. '--Vehicles (land): Nax knows how to drive carts, wagons and other land vehicles. '--Siege Weaponry: '''Big weapons for the big man. Paraphernelia '--Ballista:' After completing a quest for the Spiran Royal Navy, Ravanor Nax demanded a siege weapon as a reward. Since he has collaborated it to his standards, and shoots it for fun in his warehouse. '--Various Crossbow Bolts: Nax has many enchanted/tricked crossbow bolts that he will use depending on the situation. Silver, Poison tipped, Guided, etc '--Custom Thieves Tools: '''While in Victoria Nax was given a master set of Thieves Tools made just for him. Since, he has used them as a main asset for hiring him as a mercenary. Weaknesses '--Rage: While Nax's ability to go into a rage has proven to be more than useful in combat, he lose's the ability to reason and reacts in a much more animalisticlly. '''--Punch first, ask questions later: '''When difficult situations arise, many of Nax's colleagues will sort it out with their wit, intellect or charisma. Nax will react violently if he is truly upset, which could often cause more trouble. Trivia --Ravanor Nax's favorite color is red. --Crossbows don't kill people, Nax kills people. Category:NPC Category:Dragonborn Category:Rogue Category:Cornaecia Campaign Category:Barbarian Category:Native of the Material Plane Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Church of Oliddimmara